The present invention relates to plastic containers having a base or undercoat thereon, particularly a digitally printed base coat.
It is highly desirable to provide a plastic container with sharp and clear printing and/or pictorial designations thereon. Conventional techniques for printing onto plastic containers, especially those having curved surfaces thereon, are subject to significant drawbacks. For example, it is difficult to obtain proper registration between colors, and changing images, designs or wording is expensive and time consuming. Inkjet printing with multiple nozzles is useful for flat surfaces; however, it is difficult to satisfactorily use multiple nozzles on curved surfaces.
It would be highly desirable to provide a plastic container, especially those having a curved surface, with good printing, images and/or pictorial designations thereon, wherein the resultant container has optimal image and/or print quality. It would be particularly desirable to print a digitally generated image directly onto a plastic container, particularly a curved plastic container, wherein the printing can be done at a reasonable speed and at a reasonable cost.